


Levi's Heart

by Squirbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with Angsty Ending, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Whump, i am never emotionally recovering from season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi
Summary: The first kiss, the proposal, and the wedding. Three snippets that follow the relationship between Levi and Erwin.Season 3 spoilers ig. Don't be fooled by this summary, it's angsty :'(
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Levi's Heart

When Erwin kissed him for the first time, Levi’s heart skipped a beat. They were going over plans for an upcoming battle, and were working late into the night, late enough that it could be called morning. Before he knew it, he had dozed off and was being shaken awake by Erwin. 

“Levi? Are you awake?” 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Levi said as he groggily rubbed his eyes. Erwin started gathering up the papers scattered on the table. 

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Erwin said, voice gentle. Levi nodded and began collecting his things as well. He reached across the table for one of his documents, his arm colliding with Erwin’s. His head snapped up, and he found himself only inches away from Erwin’s face. 

Before he knew what was happening, he felt warm lips pressed against his own, and as quickly as they were there, they were gone, and Erwin was pulling away, looking extremely embarrassed. 

Erwin’s cheeks were growing redder with every second. Levi sat stock still, not reacting in the slightest. “Shit, fuck, I’m sorry, I-” Then there was a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Levi’s grip on the back of his neck remained, guiding his head forward so that their foreheads were touching. They sat in silence for a minute, absorbing what had just happened. 

Levi was the first to speak. “Well, there goes my intimidation factor,” he chuckled. Erwin smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the recruits that their captain is actually a big softie.” 

When Erwin proposed to him, Levi’s heart ached. They were lying down in bed together after a long day of training, Levi curled into his boyfriend’s side while Erwin read over some reports. Erwin placed the reports on the nightstand before turning towards Levi. 

Levi took the opportunity to peck Erwin on the lips, and the blond wrapped his arms against his much smaller boyfriend, holding him to his chest. Levi started humming, the tune both extremely familiar and completely new to Erwin. The soft rumble of Levi’s voice resonated in his chest, and Erwin felt his heart overflow with happiness. 

“Hey, Levi?” 

“What is it?” 

“Want to get married?”  
Levi pulled away slightly. “I-- Erwin, of course I do, just…” Levi took a deep breath. “It’s just, a wedding right now would just be a waste of resources. We should focus on winning first.” 

Erwin nodded. “Okay, we can get married after we win.” His voice carried a hint of disappointment, a hint that Levi picked up on. 

“I’m sorry Erwin, I-” 

“Levi, don’t apologise. Just being here with you is enough. Besides, that gives us more time to plan what we want to do.”

“I think I remember Hange saying she’s ordained, we should have her officiate. Do you want it to be big, or small?” Levi asked. 

“I think I want a fancy one. Like the rich people in Mitras have. They wear fancy suits and they live music and feasts and flowers.” 

“And then we’ll get a little cottage somewhere. Small and cozy, but well furnished.” 

“Maybe we could even adopt a kid someday?” 

Erwin smiled. “That sounds perfect. We’ll make it happen.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

That night, they drifted off to sleep, comforted by the mutual promise that they both knew they couldn’t guarantee.

When Floch dragged Erwin onto the roof, battered and bleeding out, Levi’s heart dropped. He immediately scrambled over to Erwin where he lay, sliding his arms under his head and back to prop him against his chest. 

He placed a hand in front of his nose, searching for signs of life. The body in his arms stirred, and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He turned towards his comrades. “It’s faint, but he’s breathing. He’s still alive.” 

He heard sighs of relief echo through the remaining scouts. 

“Hey, talk to me Erwin, please,” he said quietly. There was a beat of silence, then Erwin’s eyes cracked open. 

“Hey Levi…” Erwin’s voice was scratchy and dry. Somebody passed him a canteen, which he gratefully drank from before speaking again. “Marry me.” 

Levi’s eyes widened, and the tears began to make their way down his face. “No, no, it’s not time yet! We haven’t won yet, we-- we still have to--” 

Erwin cut him off by grabbing his hand and placing it on his chest. “Baby, please. I…” he took a quick pause to cough, and a trickle of blood escaped his lips. “I’m tired.” 

Levi squeezed his hand. “You can’t just leave me because you’re tired, you bastard! Please, don’t go!”  
“Back… back at camp. Look in the bottom of my rucksack. For the… ring…”

Hange approached from behind them, holding out something in her palm. Two bits of leather cord, tied into loops to form rings. She handed one to Erwin and one to Levi. 

Levi stared at the ring in his hand. “Hange, but-” 

She raised her hand, shutting him up. “Erwin, do you take this man to be your husband?” 

“I do,” Erwin said, reaching for Levi’s hand. He slid the ring onto his finger. 

“Do you, Levi, take this man to be your husband?” 

“I do,” Levi hiccuped, putting the ring on Erwin’s finger. He leaned down and captured Erwin’s lips in a kiss, which he sluggishly reciprocated. “I love you Erwin.”

“Don’t worry Levi… after this is all over we’ll...we’ll have a real ceremony.” 

Levi flashed a watery smile. “You mean with flowers and music and everything?” Erwin nodded, his eyes slowly sliding closed. 

“I love you,” Erwin whispered, his voice trailing off as his eyes glazed over. “I’m sorry…” 

Levi grabbed the front of Erwin’s shirt, balling his hands into fists. “Please don’t leave. Please don’t, you promised! You fucking promised! Please! Erwin this isn’t fucking funny! Wake up! Erwin!” The scouts behind him watched as their captain sobbed, his voice broken and pained. 

When Erwin’s heart stopped, Levi’s heart crumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this lol 
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
